villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Lots-O' Huggin' Bear
This page is frequently overwhelmed with categories that I don't find really appropriate. Lotso demonstrates good manipulation skills but not enough to fit into "mastermind". In the same way, he never killed or betrayed anyone, though he lied to Big Baby and attempts to murder/leave to their death the characters. Balthus Dire 14:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) if you wish I can semi-protect this (and other frequently abused articles) so only autoconfirmed users can edit them - kind of sad but if people insist on messing around with categories we'll just have to start taking these measures Inferno Pendragon 16:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Renaming What's with all the renaming? --DragonDude83 (talk) 18:59, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Some guy won't stop renaming it to just "Lotso". Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) You think you should report him or put in a poll or something? --DragonDude83 (talk) 19:04, August 17, 2013 (UTC) We should report him. Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I guess reporting to Balthus would be the best action. --DragonDude83 (talk) 19:33, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Or other admins like Inferno Pendragon and Queen Misery. Dan Vs. Rocks! 19:47, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Please stop renaming the article! Do you want this article to get locked up for edit warring? --DragonDude83 (talk) 22:02, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Everyone more commonly knows him as Lotso, so I think that changing the article's name is very appropriate. It doesn't make sense that so many insist the name not change. Futuremoviewriter (talk) 17:49, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Knight of Cerberus? Doesn't he count as a knight? I mean considering what he does? Catbeast84 (talk) 17:38, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep, he sure does. You'd be surprised how much darker Toy Story 3 was than the previous two movies simply because of him. Oh, and it's Knight Of Cerebus...I make the same mistake sometimes to be honest. Pigletisbacon 22:43 July 9, 2014 Murderer? He is certainly darker than the other villains of Toy Story. Anyways, he didn't kill the Chatter Telephone, just "broke" him. However, he is responsible for many toys being tossed away and presumably killed in the dumps. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:38, December 21, 2013 (UTC) And he did try to have Woody and his friends murdered (after they risked their lives to save him) though this was due to inaction rather than simply shooting them in the face as in a more traditional sense... Pigletisbacon 22:46 July 9, 2014 Please protect the page. Do you think Lotso is a "Complete Monster?" He's horrible and heartless but i don't he's a complete monster. His background showed that he was happy with his owner, until she left him. I'd say he's rather just an egomaniac How exactly is he a Complete Monster when he was emotionally hurt of his background? I agree that he's far from good, but a complete monster? I don't know User:DiabolicCade Because he was an atrocious ruler who tortured cruelly many toys. Furthermore, his betrayal shows that his evilness was unjustifiable. 783667 (talk) 23:29, October 10, 2015 (UTC) I gotta admit, he's a great villain, for something so innocent looking in the begining, but after he got replaced, he starts to change into a dark villain and that's what i love about this villain.Masonrobledo (talk) 18:44, October 17, 2015 (UTC) The thing about Lotso is that he isn't wrong. At the end of the day, 95-97% of toys will be either donated or thrown away. Toys in that world are just a piece of property that can easily be replaced, and Latso was living proof of it. Even with Andy, you could have replaced all of the toys, and he wouldn't have known the difference. I can see why he's seen as pure evil, but he's a realist in a sense. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 02:39, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Tragic Villain Lotso's not tragic at all. If he was truly tragic he would express depression rather than anger when he found out his former owner replaced him. He also shouted at and hit Big Baby just for being still emotionally attached to both their former owner. If his former friend Chuckles was still at Sunnyside, Lotso would have let the children in the caterpillar room break him. Also, after he finds out his owner replaced him, he becomes devoid of love. Please do NOT add him under Tragic Villain, he's also a Complete Monster, and Complete Monsters are not tragic.Eryk.danielak.5 (talk) 22:38, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Lotso is Pure Evil & he knows it There is a misspelling In Trivia, Ninetedo should be Nintendo. Scout1534 (talk) 23:54, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Why isn't there someone who writed that he's a complete monster. Cause he's a complete monster. Now you are asking me "why is he a complete monster". Because. There isn't something good in him. He doesn't Care about others and just trap People in cages for no reason. And as seen in the end, he doesn't Care about Woody and his friends are about to get melted by the dump machine. He's a complete monster and i'm sure that i'm not the only one who thanks he is a complete monster. But i can't edit the page, because it's locked. Plz add in that he's a complete monster. (Sorry for my english, i'm from Denmark :)) yes lotso is considered a complete monster cause his actions towards the toys do not excuse his backstory at all? Bgerard957 (talk) 08:25, February 16, 2017 (UTC)Bgerard957 wil lotso apear in toy story 4? Bgerard957 (talk) 01:51, March 20, 2017 (UTC)Bgerard957 Before his defeat Hey, when Lotso runs away to leave Woody and the toys to die in the incinerator, does that make him succesful? Oh man.... Tragic and Fallen Hero I'm starting to get pretty heated up by the fact that people are deleting tragic and fallen hero on this page. The reason he is a villain in the first place is purely that he went through something that traumatized him, which is a tragic event. And sure, he may not have been a "hero", but he at least was a hero in Daisy's eyes, and she grew up with him, but later he got left out. "Tragic villains can't be pure evil" This is an absolutely stupid argument, they should be able to be tragic, just cuz a villain is extremely evil, doesn't mean they can't have a sad background that we watchers can sympathize with, and it's absolutely braindead if anyone thinks a villain can lose the tragic background just because of what they did after, because a villain can never lose the tragic remark, even what they do, they still have that small reasoning to why they do what they do. And you can't take that away from them even if they kill others for fun. Even if they destroy cities, EVEN if they try to erase the world in itself, and they have a dark background, they still have a tragic background, and then again there are multiple stages of what counts as a tragic villain, if something small happened that barely changed the character who already was pretty evil, becoming extremely evil, it doesn't count, as a "tragic event", considering it had such a small effect on the character, but, like in Lotso's case, an event that may have been small, but had a massive effect on the character in the story, is a tragic event considering it makes the character the total difference from what it used to be, and not in a good way. Sadly, people still think tragic villains can lose their tragic remark just because what they did after. JoElkis (talk) 22:06, July 5, 2017 (UTC) *Tragic is meant for characters who we are meant to sympathize/played as tragic with even if they cross the MEH and do twisted things. Lotso's reasoning not only sounds weak for what he does and brutally destroyed but even apparently called out in story as not being anywhere near reasonable to why he made everyone's lives a living hell and sending some to the dump where they would be destroyed. He even leaves others to die right after they saved him when he only needed to do one simple thing that he had right in front of him. Can a Pure Evil have a bad event happen to them? Yes big time there is even at least one character listed as Pure Evil who I find having a little too big of a tragedy to count but I accept that I'm in the minority so I don't add Tragic and remove Pure Evil. Lotso comes across as petty in comparison to what he does from what I read. Tragic is again meant for a character that is meant to be seen as sympathetic and we aren't saying "Nothing bad ever happened" we are saying "Their excuse fails to give any reasonable reason as why we should still feel sympathy for this individual after all they done". Fallen Hero is for an actual hero in the setting and simply being a favorite toy does not make him in any way a hero. It's not for your average decent person, it's not simply someone who was nice, or a favorite toy but someone who was a actual hero and went beyond what they had to in order to help society and people when needed. He was not that. Jester of chaos (talk) 14:32, July 6, 2017 (UTC) *IMO he had a decent excuse but completely went overboard making us lose all sympathy for him, hence not making him tragic and making him a CM/Purely Evil character. Loolveus (talk) 17:05, August 4, 2017 (UTC) *Well, my opinions have changed alot since i wrote this, i actually found out that Tragic villains are villains played for sympathy and not simply villains with sad backstories, while i do sympathize with Lotso's backstory, i do agree with that the things he does is very horrible and no doubt that he is Pure Evil. The whole movie (I rewatched it now, considering i was too young to understand when i watched the movie last time lol) i was sceptical, until the end of the movie where he does a smug and extremely sinister smile and screams "WHERE'S YOUR KID NOW? SHERIFF!" That's the scene that made him Pure Evil for me. JoElkis (talk) 19:37, August 4, 2017 (UTC) *Even if he was that horrible, that doesn't mean we should just completely brush off his backstory like it was nothing. The inherent badness in what he has gone through is still what it is and still made him what he is. Therefore, if we were to truly prevent the development of a Pure Evil in one way, then we should still focus on certain factors that can contribute before it's too late. The '''real '''reason we lose sympathy is because of: Bias. While it's true that he was that evil, that still does not justify what he went through in the first place either; what he went through is still what it is. LinkGanonSlayer (talk) 16:50, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Dude....the idea is that Lotso's backstory is understandable. However, it far doesn't measure into him becoming an absolute dictator. A Freudian excuse explains the villain's actions, but in this case, it does NOT automatically make Lotso's actions at Sunnyside sensible. AustinDR (talk) 07:22, April 19, 2019 (UTC) He was a good guy before seeing Daisy replaced him. Black Lady 91 (talk) 14:39, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Big Bad Lots can be the big bad of Toy Story 3 as big bass can appear in a single story if there are enough antagonists.--Boss baby is nit me (talk) 13:43, April 2, 2019 (UTC)User:Boss baby is nit me Lotso is Purely Evil as he is adorable looking